


Silver Scar

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a long scar that runs in laces from the small of his back to just the beginning of his shoulder blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Scar

There is a long scar that runs in laces from the small of his back to just the beginning of his shoulder blade.

The scar is silver and that’s what she likes about it.

“It’s a special scar,” he says when she skims her fingertips across the broken and fragile skin, pressing her knuckles against the part that looks like a snake's forked tongue.

She leans forward to get a better look, her hair coming out in strands to touch his bare back and he loves the sight of it, the feel of it, _her_ …

“D'you want me to kiss it better?” He doesn’t reply, but she already knows the answer.

Her lips are hot and wet from earlier shared kisses and even from here he can imagine the look of concern, but determination to _really_ make it better clear as daylight in her hazel irises.

Butterfly kisses mingle against his flesh until she parts her lips to lick the intricate silver-grey-green pattern from back to shoulder blade, relishing in the way he tastes against her tongue.

Like _time_. Like _stars_. Like the crunchy _leaves_ and heavy _rain_ on a cold November morning. Like the _sand_ and the _sea_ (blue, blue, blue) and _home_.

Her tongue loops around every few inches, writing his name letter after letter and wondering if he knows, knows that she is marking his silver scar with her golden tongue and that’s who they are: _silver_ and _gold_. 

And by the way he turns around and lightly kisses her eyelids her worries are put to rest

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published to my Tumblr (killthefez) on February 2nd, 2011.


End file.
